fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:A, Mori/yay new things
Why are you making this blog post Mori? So. Alpha is no longer a thing. We used to see it as the main timeline, the community timeline, but now it's lost that role, and been locked forever, to remain only as a reminder of our origins in the creation of Fan-Ball lore. Now, many people have moved on from Alpha, creating their own timelines to flesh out stories in. And it seems the community has decided that a "main timeline" no longer exists, only a series of existing timelines, carrying only a resemblance of what we might have at one point called "the norm." But, even though people who were notable contributors to Alpha-esque canon in the past, such as Ludi, Zoshi, and LAT, now moving to make their own timelines (Beta, Zeta, and Stigma, respectively), DMS retired, Lazro fallen out of existence, Hank too cool for this nerd shit, and Mori too much of an ass, will we ever come back together to make an "a "the community timeline" for the community" sic again? Or will all timelines either be owned exclusively by one person (Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Wau, Stigma, Zeta, Lambda, Pi), owned only by the admins (Sigma), joke timelines (Kappa, Mu, Rho, Upsilon, Phi), or part of someone's timeline-related macguffin (Wau, Eta, Iota, Mu, Nu, Omega)????????? After a long bit of thought, no What does this mean? It means that we, as a community, are going to have fun doing creative things, only this time with each other. Introducing, the Saga Timeline. Now, I (Mori) originally introduced the Saga Timeline saying silly things like "this is the new main timeline" and also just basically coming up with all the details of it and basically making it just a "newer" copy of Alpha. But, hey, no So now? Everything in Saga is practically scrapped, save for some notable details that the community has obviously come to love and enjoy or made themselves, such as the Creation Trio, the Separ Dimension, the Prism planets, the corporation that sells monsters as pets and also breeds them (now called Isles & Quint, i guess), The Ones Who Went Back creating a new timeline that later is unified with the timeline it split off from, Ludicrine's sona/character becoming the Emporer, and, of course, Armega fucking a sandbag And, as well, concepts and... stuff... like Aura... and other things... will probably also come back around for the Saga Timeline. Oh, and, of course, the characters! The ones who everyone loves, the main attractions of the stories! While not all of them will be transferred from Alpha, because quite a few of them suck aren't original characters but rather copies of other stuff, like MLP, Homestuck, Ao Oni, and Homestuck again, but all your favorites will be here! Such as: Amory, Stickbeard. Speddos, Armega, Chilled, Hankvl, HOOTH, Lord Zazca, Samael, Speddos., Trix, Trix 2: The War, Trix 3, Trix 10, Xavier Z, Speddos P-E-N-I-S-Y, and, of course, Jack the skeleton not really BUT a lot of good characters are getting redone so that they can more represent the idea they were supposed to before I took over, bastardized them, and made them all boring as mud! Such as: Taku, Sanford, Anicetus, Radiant, Ivan, Zaion, and Thristel-Immo! All characters that were based on great ideas and/or had really great designs and thus great potential, that I just absolutely and totally butchered horribly Oh! and speaking of those characters, some characters are getting new names! Because boy was I bad at names! Some of them are easier to understand, like Taku now being Ramus "Taku" de Gridmasque and Sanford DeCurro now being Sanford E. Quint, but some of them are kinda weird, like Masa now being Maxine and Thristel-Immo now being Thunderclap Altari! Wait, actually, the Thunderclap name isn't as weird... Thristel-Immo was just a weird name with either no meaning or a meaning I forgot and also a mouthful, meanwhile Thunderclap fits with the theme of a name like Poisonshot, is an actual word, and can be more easily shortened... also, Thinder... well let's move on But, enough about mostly my stuff, Saga is about the community now, and that's what we're gonna talk about! So why does this concern me? Because you, yes you, the community member reading this, my good friend }, can contribute to this timeline. This isn't like all those other timelines, where, you, like, can't, or you don't care about it, this is a timeline that you can directly contribute to and effect. How? It's easy. Just talk about stuff. We all have ideas, and we should share them with each other. If the community likes the idea, which basically means if no one protests it until they're blue in the face, then it's something we're gonna go with! And, once you have your idea out there, other people can suggest things relating to it to help give more depth and connections to whatever you suggested, to help improve your idea and help it better connect to the broad range of ideas that everyone else is suggesting! It may sound crazy, or hard, but we've done it before! HankGuideDude's Hia-logue is a good example of this, even though it was just a blog page that only he edited it really showed that he listened to other people's suggestions and loved incorporating other peoples characters, concepts, and events into his own! And don't get intimidated thinking "But that's Hank, he's like, superhuman, of course he can do that, but I'm just a simple American/Canadian/Netherlandsian/Brazilian, how can I possibly be expected to do this?" Because the Hia-logue isn't the only example of this! We also did it with... uh... the Kuipter Files. And everyone loves Kuipter! Will you end this now? So, in summary. You can post stuff in your own blog post, in the comments to this blog post, in the Fan-Ball Discord, or wherever you want to as long as it's appropriate for what it is. Got an ***ORIGINAL*** character who you think would be cool to have hanging around the LDZX IQ gang? Talk about it! Have an idea for some sort of magic item that turns your hair pink or something? Talk about it! An idea for some sort of major event that could happen to effect our characters at some point in the past, """""present""""", or future? Talk about it! Have another SpeddosFan-esque gross porn story to post? Don't I hope that posting this warms everyone up to the idea, and that it can help reignite more passion and more discussion when it comes to story stuff. It used to be fun, I think, so let's make it fun once more Category:Blog posts